Enerjak
Enerjak is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series and its spin-offs. He is the spirit of a malevolent demigod with complete mastery over the Chaos Force, whose spirit takes over echidnas who absorb massive amounts of chaos energy and manifests as a villainous alter ego'', ''with incredible powers restricted only by the host’s imagination, granting a godlike power to the host. Over time, the identity of Enerjak has been applied to multiple echidna characters. The Deathfecta Members At the alternate time-lined future before the arrival of Silver the Hedgehog's intervention, Enerjak was bored with his universe fighting against in toying with Lara-Su and her freedom fighters and was visited in his lair by Ares (God of War Universe) asking if he could join him, with the megalomaniac echidna responding by saying only if he offered him the souls of his enemies (Heroes and his enemy villains) to be his prelate enforcers for his conquered universes. "If that is what it takes for you to join my group, then you can have your own personal slave army." Ares opens the portal rift back to his headquarters of the God of War Universe with Enerjak following him, who is eager to create a totalitarian state within the sections of the Multi-Universe. Enerjak receiving great praise from Ares The God of War in handling his foes with his near-omnipotent abilities in physical battle and mentally torturing them by bringing their closest friends back to life in weaker willed and physical created bodies from their souls known as prelates, where the heroes have to suffer killing their friends and get brought back to fight on the side of evil to do it again for the the Deathfecta, earning him the rank of fourth in command as fighting Enerjak will be one of the worse experiences for the good souls. GNE Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. enerjak9.jpg|Enerjak holding a friends soul to be recreated as a prelate minion. In the Multi-Universe he keeps some of their freewill in check to mentally break his enemies as they try and interact to free their friends from his grasp. enerjak8.jpg|Enerjak sadistically looking at his enemy suffer. enerjak7.jpg|Enerjak coming up with an evil plan from his thoughts. enerjak6.jpg enerjak4.png|Enerjak stealing someones soul. enerjak5.jpg enerjak3.png|Enerjak holding a beaten down victim up, preparing to finish it off. Enerjak2.jpg Enerjak_Profile.jpg enerjak___revamped_demi_god_by_rachidna-d54ypdo.jpg Enerjak002.png only_one_enerjak_by_kabren-d31alq3.jpg enerjak_by_princesayuuki-d3hlqy2.jpg Category:Alternate Form Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:The Deathfecta Members Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Flyers Category:Energy Projectors Category:Armored Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Soul Stealers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Megalomaniacs Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Ressurectors Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Torturers Category:Caped Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Fourth in Command Category:Main Members of The League of Deathfecta Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters of Chronicles of Great New Empire (Book One - The Enthropy) Category:Disc One Final Bosses